Veela Love
by Darkest Petal
Summary: Harry gets his inheritance, and what a shocker that is; who knew the Potter's- or Evens'- had Veela blood running through their vanes. Harry turns into a rare Dark Veela, he is the mate of the Light Veela Draco Malfoy. How will he take this news?
1. Chapter 1

**Veela Love**

**Summary-**

Harry gets his inheritance, and what a shocker that is; who knew the Potter's- or Evens'- had Veela blood running through their vanes. Harry turns into a rare Dark Veela, he is the mate of the Light Veela Draco Malfoy. How will he take this news? How will Ron and Hermione take the news that they may lose a friend?

* * *

**Chapter one-**

Harry sat at his window staring out into the night that surrounded the house he was in; he was looking for something but that something was unknown to him. He sighed and looked at the clock to his right, 11:30, thirty minutes until his sixteenth birthday. Harry jumped down from the window and walked to his bed, he lied down only to sit back up and look at his window. He sighed and and ran his hand through his hair. He got walked to his door and walked to his bath room. "Maybe a quick shower will help me fall asleep and stop feeling that I'm waiting for someone." Harry muttered to his self. Harry slowly undressed trying not to make a sound, when he got into the shower it was 11:50.

Harry let the the warm water run down his back when he suddenly he was hit by a pain in his back. He bit his lip to stop from screaming at the pain, he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around him to try and stop the pain. Tears started roll down his cheeks and mixed with the still running water. He suddenly felt nice, warm arms wrap around him and pulled him to a save, warm chest. "Shh, love, I know it hurts, just relax, I'll be there soon." a deep male voice said and Harry instantly relaxed. He nodded his head tears still falling down his cheeks, his hole body acked.

"Please hurry." he whispered, he felt lips on the back of his neck.

"I'm going as fast as I can love, but you have to tell me where you are. There is a barrier around this place and we can't get near it unless you tell me where you are." the man said.

"We?" Harry asked then had to bit his lip as another wave of pain hit him.

"Yes, love, me and my god father are coming to get you, now tell me where you are." the man urged.

"Number 4 Private Drive." Harry gasped out.

"We're here." the man said and Harry heard the door bell ring. He slowly stood up, turned off the water, and got dressed. He started to make his way down to the door. "No Harry, go rest let your relatives get off their asses and get it."

"But I have to, or they will beat me." Harry said breathless.

"No, the only thing you have to do is go back to your room and relax." the man said and Harry slowly made his way to his room to relax. He shut the door and locked it not wanting an angry Vernon walking in there and demand him to go down stairs and see who was at the door. As soon as he locked his door he hear Vernon yelling.

"Who the hell comes over to someones house at 12:05!?"

"Relax, if you tense your muscles the pain will only hurt more love." the man said, Harry hadn't even realized that he had tensed up. He nodded and relaxed as he got onto his bed and listened to Vernon yell at the people at his door.

"Who the hell are you and why did you come here at this ungodly hour?"

"We are here for Harry." A familiar voice said, Harry tried to remember where he had heard that voice before, but the pain made it hard for him to think. "It would be wise for you to hand him over to us, it will save you and your family a lot of pain."

"Are you threatening me?" Vernon asked.

"I am not threatening you, sir, I am simply making a promise." the man said.

"And why the hell would I give you the little freak, he is a good slave here. He cooks, cleans, and does everything I tell him to do." Vernon said and Harry heard a deep growl that made him fell safe.

"You will not speak of my mate like that!" the voice from in the bathroom said. Suddenly the pain got worse and he screamed out in pain and rolled over on his side, curled up into a ball and wrapped his arms around himself. Harry heard someone pounding on his door and someone yelling his name. Harry was in too much pain to be able to get up and unlock the door, he just continued to yell out in pain as wave after wave continued to beat onto him. Harry didn't realize when his bedroom door was blown clean off its hinges or when a boy with shoulder length white/blond hair and gray/blue eyes bent over him and started to say something to him. Even if the boy's mouth was moving Harry couldn't even hear a single word of what the boy was saying as his vision blurred then turned black.

-------

**11:50**

Draco was pacing his room in deep thought. Every few seconds he kept looking at his clock, he needed the clock to read 12 not 11:50. Draco sighed as he ran his hands through his hair for the hundredth time that night and continued to pace. He looked back at the clock and groaned when only one minute passed. He walked over to his bed and flopped down onto his fluffy bed. He snapped his fingers summoning a house elf, he never looked up when he heard a soft 'pop'. "How can Daisy helps yous sirs?" the house elf asked with a bow.

"Make sure his room is perfect, and then go prepare a nice warm meal for him." Draco said as he continued to stare at his ceiling. He sighed once again as he heard another soft 'pop' as the house elf left to do as it was told. He sat up and looked at the clock once again, he groaned and threw a fluffy pillow at the stupid slow clock.

"Now now Draco, there is no need to throw a pillow at the poor clock." A male said as he walked into Draco's room. Draco looked at the man and huffed.

"Yes it is Serv. It needs to hurry up and read 12." Draco said pouting.

"Well look on the bright side." Snape said as he sat next to his god father.

"And what the hell would that be?" Draco asked glaring at his godfather.

"You only have one minute left until midnight." Snape said and Draco gasped as he felt his mate's blood awaken. Draco suddenly got a serious look on his face. "What is it?"

"He's too tense, if he doesn't relax soon the transformation may kill him." Draco said, "Shh, love, I know it hurts, just relax, I'll be there soon." he whispered, his eyes got a dreamy look to them.

"Please hurry." a weak voice answered back, both men were shocked at how weak it was. The too men looked at each other then vanished from the room to appear out side of a barrier around a neighborhood.

"I'm going as fast as I can love, but you have to tell me where you are. There is a barrier around this place and we can't get near it unless you tell me where you are." Draco said.

"We?" the voice asked.

"Yes, love, me and my god father are coming to get you, now tell me where you are." Draco said.

"Number 4 Private Drive." the voice gasped out. The two men took off at a run and soon came to house number four.

"We're here." Draco said as he rang the doorbell, he felt his mate slowly stand up and slowly started to head toward the stairs to go down them to open the door, this worried Draco, it he moved to much he may not make it through the change. "No Harry, go rest let your relatives get off their asses and get it."

"But I have to, or they will beat me." Harry said breathless.

"No, the only thing you have to do is go back to your room and relax." Draco said he felt Harry slowly turn away from the stairs to his room. Snape and Draco heard someone yell.

"Who the hell comes over to someones house at 12:05!?"

"Relax, if you tense your muscles the pain will only hurt more love." Draco said when he felt Harry instantly tense up, he sighed in relief when he felt Harry relax and then move to his bed.

"Who the hell are you and why did you come here at this ungodly hour?" A big man asked when he threw open his door.

"We are here for Harry." Snape said, and Draco felt Harry trying to remember where he heard his voice before.

'The pain must be getting to him.' Draco thought.

"It would be wise for you to hand him over to us, it will save you and your family a lot of pain." Snape said

"Are you threatening me?" the man asked.

"I am not threatening you, sir, I am simply making a promise." Snape said

"And why the hell would I give you the little freak, he is a good slave here. He cooks, cleans, and does everything I tell him to do." the man said and Draco was instantly pissed that the man would say that about his beautiful mate. Draco growled warning the man not to say that again.

"You will not speak of my mate like that!" Draco said then he heard Harry scream in pain. He did the only thing he could do at the moment, push the fat man out of the way and run up the stairs to his mate. When he got to his mate's bedroom door he tried to open it only to find the door was locked. He gave a frustrated growl as he started to pound on the door and yell his mate's name, the only response was more screams. By now everyone in the house was up and out of their rooms. Draco growled at he punched the door, the muggles were shocked to see the door fly off it's hinges. Draco ran in to the room and knelt in front of Harry. "Harry, shh, it's okay, I'm here." Draco said as he pulled to now whimpering boy into his lap. He looked into those beautiful green eyes that he loved so much to see that Harry didn't even know he was there, he watched as Harry passed out from the pain. Draco felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, it's okay, he's just resting. We must leave this place." Snape said. Draco nodded at they both vanished from the room and reappeared in Draco's room. Draco gently sat Harry on his bed, he watched as Harry rolled over onto his side to face him. Draco ran his hand softly down his cheek and smiled.

"You're safe, I won't let any one harm you again." Draco whispered and kissed Harry's forehead.

------

Harry sighed as the sunlight flooded th hole room, he put his arm over his eyes and winced when he found that he was really sore. He groaned ad he opened his eyes, he looked around the room and was amazed at how beautiful it was. The walls were a dark shade of green, the lining was a pretty silver, the curtains around the bed were a see through black with silver running through it, the curtains for the windows were a mixture of dark green and light green. The covers for the bed were dark green and a lighter green, and they were very soft. Harry's eyes were pulled to the bed side table next to him, there on it was a try with covered plates, a glass of orange juice and a red rose. Harry tried to sit up but his sore body refused to move. "Ah, yous is a wake, master wills be happy to hears this." a voice of a house elf said startling Harry. Harry looked to the door to see the house elf.

"Um, what is your name?" Harry asked. The house elf beamed at that.

"Mys names is Boos sirs." the house elf said. "Is go tells master yous awake." the house elf said then left with a small 'pop'. Harry sighed as he tied to sit up again, this time he succeeded. He looked to the door when it opened and was shocked to see Draco walk in, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" Draco asked as he walked over to the bed.

"Sore." Harry said cautiously.

"I'd thought as much." Draco said as he moved a strand of Harry's hair out of his eyes. "Are you hungry?" Draco asked as he picked up the tray and sat it on Harry's lap. "Eat up." he lifted the lid to show fresh pancakes and sausages, Harry could tell they were still warm from the steam coming off of them, and Harry's mouth started to water, but he never touched to food. Draco looked worried be for he picked up the fork and cut a piece of pancake and held it out for Harry to eat. "Say 'ah'" Draco said jokingly. Harry opened his mouth and allowed Draco to feed him. "How is it?"

"Great!" Harry said, Draco smiled and continued to feed Harry. Harry jumped when the door slammed open, Draco stood up and glared at the intruder that dared to scare his Harry. Dumbledore stormed in, the normal twinkle in his eyes was gone, Snape followed after him hot on his trail.

"I will not believe this!" Dumbledore said as he walked to the other side of the bed, across from Draco.

"You don't have to believe it." Snape said with annoyance in his voice.

"This can't be true!" Dumbledore said.

"It is" Snape assured him.

"But they hate each other, this can be right." Dumbledore said.

"I never hated him, I always loved him, I was jealous of his friends." Draco said and Harry was confused.

"How can we be sure that this isn't a trick to hand Harry to Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked and Draco growled at him.

"I assure you that I will not in any way harm Harry, and that means I will NOT hand him over to that snake bastard." Draco growled.

"Um, what's going on here?" Harry asked.

"It seems that Malfoy his is claiming that you are his mate." Dumbledore said.

"That's because he is my mate." Draco said.

"It also appears that you have some Veela blood in you, and last night you came into your inheritance." Dumbledore said, "But this can't be true Lilly and James were human, I'm here to take you way from here." Dumbledore said, Harry tensed and Draco growled.

"You will not touch my mate!!" Draco said and his eyes going completely silver.

"Harry cannot be your mate." Dumbledore said, Draco growled and got ready to attack the old fool, Harry's hand on his arm was the only thing holding him back.

"Professor, I don't want to leave." Harry said.

"Nonsense boy, you are coming with me." Dumbledore said as he reached for Harry.

"No I'm not, I want to stay here." Harry said and Draco pulled Harry out of bed and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I wan't you out of my house!" Draco said.

"I will not leave with out Harry." Dumbledore said. Draco bared his teeth at the old wizard.

"I think it would be in your best interest is you left." Snape said.

"I think you are right, I will be back and I WILL take Harry then." Dumbledore said then left. Harry didn't know why but he was scared at the thought of Dumbledore taking him away.

"Shh, love, it is alright, I won't let him take you away." Draco said as he nuzzled the back of Harry's neck kissing every now and then. Harry relaxed and started to fall back asleep. Draco picked Harry up and sat him back on the bed and crawled in next to him. "Sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up." and with that Harry fell into a light sleep.

* * *

**Hey hope you like it. please review.**

_r_


	2. Chapter 2

**Veela Love**

**Summary-**

Harry gets his inheritance, and what a shocker that is; who knew the Potter's- or Evens'- had Veela blood running through their vanes. Harry turns into a rare Dark Veela, he is the mate of the Light Veela Draco Malfoy. How will he take this news? How will Ron and Hermione take the news that they may lose a friend?

* * *

**Chapter two-**

Harry woke up in a dark room, he looked around for Draco- who he knew was right next to him when he fell asleep- but he was no where to be seen, then only person there was a boy with shoulder length black hair with strips of silver every now and then, the boy had green cat eyes, elven like ears, and dark green and silver robes that seem to blow in wind that Harry couldn't even feel. The boy was staring at him with cold eyes, Harry stood up and noticed the boy was slightly taller than him. Now that Harry was closer to the boy he noticed that the boy's hair wasn't black but dark green. "Um, hello." Harry said timidly. The boy said nothing all he did was look Harry up and down, he walked around Harry still staring at him. Harry was getting nervous and annoyed. Harry huffed and crossed his arms, "Can I help you?"

"No," the boy said in a sing-song voice, "But I can help you." Now Harry was curious.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he turned his head to look at the boy who was still circling him.

"I'm here to teach you." the boy said.

"About what? How to be a vaulter?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"No, I am here to teach you about Veela's, Dark Veela's expecally." The boy said.

"Oh really, where am I? And where is Draco?" Harry asked a little scared.

"Oh, he's safe, he is still asleep on his bed holding your body. Your asleep, or so the people out there would think. I called you here, young one, so that I may teach you without interference." the boy said, suddenly a muggle school desk appeared, "Sit I have much to teach and little time." the boy said. Harry did as he was told, and a black board appeared be hind the boy.

"Um, excuse me, what is your name?" Harry asked and the boy looked shocked.

"You do not know who I am?" the boy asked.

"If I did would I have asked for your name?" Harry asked.

"The professors at Hogwarts didn't tell you about me?" the boy asked.

"Apparently not." Harry said rolling his eyes. The boy sighed, but smiled when he noticed that Harry had not said that in English. He looked at Harry.

"I wonder why they didn't teach you about me?" the boy said.

"How should I know?" Harry asked.

'Does he even realized he's not speeking in english any more?' the boy thought.

"Are you going to tell me your name or not?" Harry asked.

"Maybe at a later time. Right now I must teach you." The boy said, "Now, of the Veela's Light Veelas are more common because they are seen the most. They had light skin and blond hair, and light eyes. They are more powerful when they are around their mates, when they are away from them they loose half their powers. The Dominant Light Veela chooses their Submissive by how powerful they are, once they have found the one they want the claim them. Now if there is more then Dominant Veela after same Submissive they will fight each other and the winner takes the Submissive- the Submissive won't even put up a fight. The Dominate has want most call 'The Call', it is a sent that only the chosen Submissive can smell. When the Submissive smells the sent they have the urge to go to that Dominant and mate with them. The Dominate has wings to protect their Submissive. The Light Veelas transformation take one day.

Now Dark Veela's are rare because we are not seen as much. We have dark skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. We are more powerful after we mate, we don't loose magic if we are away from our mates. The Dominate chooses their mates the same way as the Light Veelas, the only difference is that the Submissive will make the Dominate prove he can protect them and their family by beating the Submissive in a fight. And instead of the Dominate having 'The Call' it is the Submissive had what we call 'The Pull', the Submissive uses the bond to 'Pull' the Dominate to them to either calm them down or whatever the Submissive wants. The Submissive can be vary playful. Both the Dominate and Submissive have wings. And are transformation takes three to five days to complete, we love to swim that is a good thing because water helps ease the pain.

Both Light and Dark Veelas are possessive of their mates, and are protected by law if they do anything that threatens their mate, family. But only Dark Veelas are allowed to do anything to some one who threatens their relationship, and it is usually the Submissive that is the one to do something about the person who threatens their relationship. Light Veelas change into a ugly bird-like creature when pissed off, Dark Veelas turn into a cat like creature when pissed off." The boy looked off into a distance then looked back at Harry, "It looks like it is time for you to go, but before you go I want you to know that only Dark Veelas can speak parseltongue." With that said Harry felt a sharp pain in his back and woke up screaming in pain. Harry's screams woke Draco up who looked at Harry conserned.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"My back, it feels like it's burning!" Harry groaned out but Draco didn't understand him because he was speaking in parseltongue, the door opened and Snape ran in.

"What is going on?" Snape asked.

"I don't know Harry just woke up screaming, and when I asked what was wrong he hissed at me!" Draco said panicing. Harry started to toss and turn, trying to rip at his back.

'Get in some water! That will help the pain!' a voice said in his mind. Harry slowly got up he walked a little while before he had to rest, the bath room seemed too far away. Harry looked to the side of him, to see a pond right below the window. He grinned and smashed his shoulder against the window, it shattered instantly and he fell out the window and into the pond. Draco tried to catch him thinking he had hit the window to try and stop the pain, but was too slow.

"HARRY!!!" He screamed a he watched his mate fall the four stories into the pond. He looked at Snape before they both ran out of the room.

------

Harry sighed as he hit the nice cold water that instantly soothed the pain in his back. Harry then decided he loved water, he swam for a little while never realizing that he now had to black wings. He swam loving the feeling of the water on his skin. He he looked to his left to see the fish swiming with him, he smiled then looked the his right to see more fish. He looked up to see the full moon above him, this was heaven. . . or it would be if his mate was here. Speak of the devil, Harry saw Draco on the edge of the pond looking frantic. Harry swam up to him took some water into his mouth and when he came to the surface playfully spit the water at him. He laughed at the shocked look on both Draco and Snape's face. "Harry James Potter had do you think you are doing?" Draco asked.

"Swimming." Harry said in parseltongue.

"What the hell are you saying speak English!" Draco said.

"I thought I was, sorry." Harry said in English.

"Why the hell did you jump out of the window?" Snape asked as he and Draco pulled Harry out of the pond.

"I need to get into water, it help with the pain, and the bathroom was to far away." Harry said as he flapped his wings to get the water off of them then willed them away. "What?" Harry asked at the looks he was getting from Draco and Snape.

"Y-you have wings. . . but I thought that only Dominate Veelas have wings." Draco said.

"Nope, well at least for Dark Veelas." Harry said then started to shiver because he was getting cold. Snape wrapped the towel he had grabbed on the way out around the freezing boy.

"Maybe next time you decide to jump out of the window you could warn somebody." Snape said as he a Draco led him in side.

"Okay!" Harry said reminding Snape and Draco of a five year old. "I'm hungry." Harry said and Draco felt a pull leading him into the kitchen as he suddenly got the urge to make Harry some food.

"Harry, you really are a Dark Veela, and stop using 'the pull'!" Snape said Harry pouted and glared at Snape, but did what he was told.

-----

Draco was scared, he could not find him mate any where. He knew that leaving Harry alone was a bad idea, but he had no chose, his father demanded his and Snape's presence to talk. The talk lasted three fucking house. And when he came home he couldn't find Harry any where. Now him, Snape, and every house elf was looking for him. He was worried that Dumbledore had actually managed to sneak into his house and take Harry like he said he would. "Have you found anything?" He asked a house elf.

"No sirs, Binky hasn't founds anythings." Binky said. Draco nodded and let the house elf go.

"I's founds somethings." Daisy said as she popped up behind Draco, he spun around to look at the hous elf.

"What? What have you found? Show me!" Draco said and Daisy held up a note which Draco took.

'_Draco,_

_I told you that I would be back to take Harry, and is excatly what I did. Now we will cure him of the curse you put on him._

_-Dumbledore_' Draco howled as he ripped up the note.

"Foolish old man! I will get my mate back!!" Draco yelled as he stormed down the hallway, he needed to visit a friend of his.

------

Harry was pissed, no he was beyond pissed. He was sitting on a bed in the hospital wing in Hogwarts watch Dumbledore and Madam Promfry freak out. He had taken a nice little nap while waiting for Draco to return when he was rudly woken up by Dumbledore and four other people he had not seen before. They told him they were there to 'rescue him', he had fought them off when Dumbldore slipped behind him and knocked him out, and when he re-awoken he was in the hospital wing. Madam Promfry said that they were going to 'cure him of the curse Draco had put on him to believe he was in love with him', how stupid was that. So now Harry sitting on his hospital bed pissed off and to make matters worse he had a major headache. "Where could he have gone? I was just gone for a second and when I came back he was gone and the cat was here." Promfry said. Yup, Harry James Potter was a little black cat sitting on the hospital bed.

"Could he have left the room?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I put a ward up to prevent him from leaving this room." Promfry said.

'Well damn there goes my plan.' Harry thought as he stretched he had planned to slip out of the door when Dumbledore left to go look for him.

"So that means he is still in here." McGonagal said. Harry glared at the woman, when he had woken up here he had hoped that she would be the one to defend him but no she had to agree with the old fool. Harry stuck his little pink kitty tounge out at Dumbledore, but it looked more like he was trying to lick his nose.

'Asshole' Harry though as he walked up and down his bed.

"But I do wander how that kitten got here." Promfry said as she walked over to pick Harry up. Harry not wanting her to touch him scratched her. "He's a feisty one."

"Meow" Kitty Harry said.

"And he is so cute." McGonagal said as she too tried to touch him, her fate was the same as Promfry, she got attacked by the cute little claws. The hospital wing opened and in walked Remus Lupin.

"Ah Lupin, so good you could come. Have you finally agreed to teach here again?" Dumbledore asked. Lupin sighed and nodded his head, he breathed in and then looked at kitty Harry. He walked over to him.

"So this is where you have been Niko." Lupin said as he picked Harry up.

"Is he your kitten?" Promfry asked.

"Yes." Lupin said.

"He is a mean kitten." McGonagal said.

"Well, I didn't want anyone that wasn't suppose to take him steal him." Lupin said then walked out of the room.

-------

Draco was pleased with himself, he had successfully convinced his friend to sneak into Hogwarts and see if he could find Harry. Now all he had to do was wait for the letter saying he had found him. When a black eagle owl landing beside him he eagerly took the letter that was attached to the leg.

'_Draco,_

_I have him. He is safe. He was in the hospital wing. I just walked in there and took him with me, no one questioned me when I did it either. He his wanting to see you. And when I told him he had to wait glare at me then sat down in front of the fire and pout, he his still pouting but now he will stick out his tongue at me every now and then. Well got to go the nut case just walked in. See you in two weeks._

_-Lupin_'

Draco smiled at the letter, he couldn't wait until the summer was over. Draco went to bed but couldn't fall asleep, he needed his mate with him. Draco decied that he would start planing how he was going to make Dumbledore pay for what he did. He smiled a wicked smile and fell asleep planing his revenge for the olf fool.


	3. Chapter 3

**Veela Love**

**Summary-**

Harry gets his inheritance, and what a shocker that is; who knew the Potter's- or Evens'- had Veela blood running through their vanes. Harry turns into a rare Dark Veela, he is the mate of the Light Veela Draco Malfoy. How will he take this news? How will Ron and Hermione take the news that they may lose a friend?

* * *

**Chapter three-**

Remus could hardly stop himself from laughing at the scene in front of him. It was September and in three hours the students would be getting on the train to get to school. Harry had finished his transformation and was hot. His once short untamed hair was now to the top of his cute little arse and had blue streaks in it, his bright green eyes were now dark green, cat-like and big like a kitten's eyes. Harry's ears were not pointed and his robes always seemed to find a breeze. And right now Dumbledore was witnessing first hand the power of Harry's pout. Harry wanted to with the train to the station, but Dumbledore didn't want him to go saying that it was too dangerous and then left the room saying something about having to do something important. So Harry decided to turn him pout Snape who wasn't even assigned to 'Harry sitting'. Now that was a funny site to see, then infamous Potion Master trying to say no to Harry when he had his adorable pout on, Remus didn't even think Draco would be able to say no to him. Remus looked shock, did he actually say no?

"But why?" Harry asked as he turned the water works on.

"B-b-because Draco would have my head if someone besides him w-w-was to touch you." Snape said as Harry's eyes teared up, he didn't think he would be able to say no to him if he allowed one tear to fall from those adorable eyes. Damn Harry for using his looks to get what he wanted, "Fine, but Lupin and I will be with you." He said as a tear slipped from Harry's eyes.

"Really?" Harry asked whipping the tear away.

"Yes" Snape said and Harry smiled and gave him a huge hug then gave Lupin a hug before running to his room.

"Just couldn't say no could you?" Remus asked, and Snape playfully glared at him.

"Hey I lest I was able to say no to his pout." He said.

"Yeah before he turned the water works on you." Remus said as he made his way to the little kitchen that was in his and Harry's room.

"What are you do?" Snape asked as Remus opened the fridge and pulled out some jelly.

"Making Harry food for when he gets hungry on the train." he said as he got the Penutbutter out.

"The train has a trolley." Snape said as he lend against the door frame watching the handsome ware wolf make Harry three penutbutter and jelly sandwiches.

"I am not letting the boy eat sweats, they'll rot his teeth." Remus said as he turned to face Snape hands on his hips. "And you need to go tell Albus that we are taking Harry to the station." Snape groaned.

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"Yes, you told Harry we were taking him, so YOU get to tell Albus." Remus said as he pushed Snape toward the portrait.

"Yes mother." Snape said sarcastically then gave the ware wolf a quick kiss then walked out of the room.

"That's right son do as you are told." Snape heard Remus say jokingly and smirked. He and Remus had gotten together after Harry had locked them into a closet to get them to stop fighting over nothing and realize their feelings for each other last week, he would have to think the boy for that sometime soon. Dumbledore had to finally admit that Harry was a Dark Veela but that did not mean he admitted that Draco was his mate.

'The old fool.' Snape thought as he came to the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Bubble gum coffee." Snape said and the Gargoyle hopped a side and let Snape go up the spiral stair case, he knocked on the door and wait for Dumbledore to let him in.

"Come in." Dumbledore said.

"Sir, I have decided to let Harry go to the station, do not worry me and Professor Lupin will be there to protect him." Snape said and Dumbledore looked at him.

"I do not think it is the best idea seeing as he still believes he is Draco's mate," Dumbledore said and Snape had to sigh and count to ten in his head so he would not attack the stupid fool, "But seeing as you and Remus will be there I suppose it would be alright. But make sure he does not leave your sight. We wouldn't want Draco to get him, who knows what that boy would do to him. He may just decided to hand him over to Lord Voldemort."

"He will not leave our sight sir." Snape said through clinched teeth, he then had to leave the room before he killed the old man.

-----

Harry was excited he would be able to see his mate again, he was so excited he couldn't even sit still. Remus and Snape were exhausted from chasing him through the hole train twice. They had played hid-n-seek four time, tag five times, hunt down Potter three times before they were able to get him into a compartment and locking the door to make sure he didn't run off again. Now Remus was slowly falling asleep on Snape's shoulder. He was half a sleep when he heard Harry say something that made both him and snape groan. "I have to pee."

"Again, I just took you to the restroom." Remus said.

"But I have to go again." Harry said as he stood up and started doing the potty dance like a five year old.

"Severus it's your turn to take him." Remus said and Snape groaned.

"Come on boy." Snape said and he lead Harry to the bathroom. They came back and Harry ran and jumped onto his seat.

"I'm hungry." He said and Remus reached into the small bag he had brought fool of games for Harry to play and took out the sandwiches he had made for Harry and handed then to him. "Yummy thanks Remus." Harry said and started to eat them. After he was done he took a small nap.

"Thank god." Snape said then moved the now sleeping Remus so that his head was in his lap before had conjured two blankets, one for Harry and one for his sleeping wolf. He too soon fell asleep in the quiet compartment, only to be woken by Draco hours later.

"Hello there, have a nice nap?" Draco asked.

"Yea" Snape said stretching. "You don't know how tiring Harry can be once he his excited." Snape whispered as he looked over at the sleeping boy. He felt Remus stir and looked down lovingly at the sleepy wolf.

"What time is it?" Remus asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"3:15" Draco said, "The other students should be arriving soon." Draco said.

"Mkay" Remus said as he sat up and stretched.

"Thank you for watching him for me, but I'll take over from now on." Draco said as he walked over to Harry and picked him up so he could sit down and then laid Harry's head in his lap and he started to run his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry sighed happily as he snuggled closer to his mate.

"You're welcome, please try not to let Dumbledore get him again." Remus said.

"Don't worry, I won't let him out of my sight." Draco said and Harry started to stir. He opened his eyes as he slowly sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he then looked into the loving eyes of his mate. "Hey there." he said. Harry blinked a few times then smiled at threw his arms around him.

"I missed you." Harry said as he snuggled into Draco's chest.

"I know, I missed you too. I promise I won't let you out of my sight againg." Draco promissed as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair loving how soft it was.

"Good, I don't want to be out of your sight." Harry said as he pulled away from Draco.

-------

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table pouting because he couldn't sit with his mate Draco, and annoyed with Hermione and Ron because they would not fucking shut up about how worried they were when they found out that Draco had kidnapped him from his relatives and made him think he was his mate. Then there was Ginny sitting next to him touching his arm in a flirting way and she kept batting her eyelashes in a disgusting way, Harry wondered if she actually thought that was cute. And we can't forget that Parkinson girl who grabbed onto Draco's arm as soon as he sat down like some leach, and was trying to get him to look at her. He was mad, but not at his mate- no he could tell his mate did not want that whore touching him- he was mad at the whore who was trying to climb into his lap now. 'THAT BITCH!!!' Harry thought has he watch her turn Draco's head to face her and kissed him square on the lips. Everything in the Great Hall started to shake as Harry lost control of his anger, his wings ripped his school uniform as they came out of his back, the whites of his eyes turned black as his dark green eyes turned ice blue, his nails enlarged, and the small fangs that he got after he completely turned grew long and sharp. He jumped up from his seat and flew toward the whore that dared to kiss HIS mate. She screamed as he flew at her, but he never made it to her because he was stopped.

"Harry James Potter, calm down this instant." A voice rang out.

"But she dared to touch my mate." Came the ruff voice of Harry.

"Let us handle it." Another voice said as three people appeared in front of Harry, two were male and one was female. The first male had shoulder length black hair with strips of silver every now and then, the boy had green cat eyes, elven like ears, and dark green and silver robes that seem to blow in wind that nobody could feel, and if one looked close enough they could see that he boys hair was not black but dark green. The other male had short dark red wavy hair with light red highlights, dark brown eyes cat eyes, elven ears and dark red and light red robs that also blew in a wind no one could feel. The female had long dark brown hair with blond highlights, and dark green cat eyes elven ears, and dark purple and black robes that were like blew in the wind like the other.

"No, it was my mate the whore kissed." Harry said.

"We no this Prince." The female said.

"Then why do you stop me?" Harry asked growling.

"We have a much better munishment then death." the second male said and Harry glared at him. The first male sighed then flew over to Harry before muttering a few calming words before Harry slowly calmed down and turned into the cute little black kitty that attacked Madam Promfry and McGonagal and fell into the male's waiting arms then dissappeared with the agry kitty.

-----

Draco stomped into shared rooms of Remus and Harry. "Where is he?" the annoyed Veela asked Snape who quickly pointed to the couch where he saw the boy who had turned his love into a kitty and then left. Draco stomped over to the boy who was reading a book, he snached the book from the boy's hands and growled at him. "What did you to Harry?"

"Nothing" the boy calmly said.

"Then why did he turn into a cat?" Draco asked grabbing the boy by the caller.

"Draco Alexander Malfoy, you will put him down this instant!" Came the voice of Harry from behind him. His anger quickly left him as he dropped the boy and ran over to his love. "Are you okay Sal?" Harry asked.

"I am fine my lord, I see you have calmed down." the boy said as he stood up and dusted him self off.

"Yes I have, I am sorry for causing a scene." Harry said and Draco was confused, and a little jealus that Harry wasn't looking at him.

"Oh it is quite all right." the female from before said as she walked in followed by the other male.

"I believe and introduction is in order." the second male said.

"I believe you are right. Draco, honey, this is Elizabeth, Liz for short. She is a Dark Veela and a healer, beside her is her mate Will, he is supose to be my body guard. And this is Salazar Slytherin, I believe you've heard of him, he is my 'tutor' if you will." Harry said.

"Pleased to finally meat you Draco, Harry has told us a grate deal of you." Salazar said.

"And not all of it was good, mind you." the woman said giving Draco a look that made him gulp.

"Now, I hope you won't treat him like that gain." Will said, Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist.

"You don't have to worry, to hurt Harry like that again would be like me shooting myself in the foot on purpose, that will never happen." Draco said then nuzzled the back of Harry's neck. Just then the door opened and Dumbledore walked in, and he wasn't happy, he was far from that. He was followed by Fudge and some Auras.


	4. Chapter 4

**Veela Love**

**Summary-**

Harry gets his inheritance, and what a shocker that is; who knew the Potter's- or Evens'- had Veela blood running through their vanes. Harry turns into a rare Dark Veela, he is the mate of the Light Veela Draco Malfoy. How will he take this news? How will Ron and Hermione take the news that they may lose a friend?

* * *

**Chapter four-**

"You don't have to worry, to hurt Harry like that again would be like me shooting myself in the foot on purpose, that will never happen." Draco said then nuzzled the back of Harry's neck. Just then the door opened and Dumbledore walked in, and he wasn't happy, he was far from that. He was followed by Fudge and some Aurors. Harry tensed up when he saw them, but smiled sweetly anyways.

"And what may I do for you?" Harry asked.

"We would like for you to explain what happened today." Dumbledore said.

"Well, I woke up from a wonderful sleep, had a small breakfast, then took a long shower." Harry said as he gave a look to Sal, Liz, and Will, "I then went to you to ask permission to go to the station, you said no, I asked Severus who at first said no then changed his mind. I thanked him then went to my room right over there." Harry said as he pointed to a door that suddenly appeared then disappeared also giving the three another look that Draco caught, "Then me, Remus, and Severus made our way to the station via train. On the train we played many games, and all of us then took a small nap. We came back to the school, I was then made to sit at the Gryffindor table and had to sit through listening to Hermione and Ron say how worried they were and Ginny trying to flirt with me. . ."

"Key word, trying." Salazar whispered.

". . . I saw Parkinson kiss my lovely mate hear and was going to kill her when these three lovely people decided to suddenly grow hearts and saved her. I was then brought here." Harry said giving the three another look.

"Okay, and what happened on Wednesday of last week?" Fudge asked.

"What does that have to do with any thing?" Liz asked.

"No, it is okay. I was woken up by the sound of Remus and Severus fighting once again. I took a quick shower, eat a bowl of cereal and made a plan to get the two to finally shut up and tell each other their feelings for one another. Around noon I shoved the two of them into that closet," Harry pointed to the closet behind Dumbledore, "And locked them in there until they told each other their feelings. While they were in there I had Dobby bring me four penubutter and jelly sandwiches and grape koolaid, I also read this book," Harry said picking up the book Sal was reading earlier and giving them another look, "After three hours I unlocked the closet to find Remus and Severus snogging. We then had dinner in the Great hall with you Dumbledore." Harry said folding his arms against his chest.

"That would be very convincing Mr. Potter if it wasn't for the fact that he have prof that you were with a Ms. Sven earlier this evening and Wednesday." an Auror said showing them the pictures.

"I have know idea what you are talking about." Harry said never looking at the pictures. "I was hear the hole time. Plus if I had left Dumbledork over there would have felt it through the wards around the school." He glared at Dumbledore, "So tell me Dumbledore have you felt a disturbance in the force lately?" the look on Dumbledore's face was the answer Harry was looking for, "I thought not." Harry said then turned and left the room through the door that appeared once again. "You coming Draco?" Harry asked and Draco ran after him.

"Are we sure he is a Submissive?" Will asked Liz.

"Positive" she said back, "If you have no more business here you may leave, I'm sure you know where the door is." Liz said then left the room through the another door that just appeared out of nowhere.

"Some times I wonder if she is a submissive." Will muttered as he followed her.

"Okay buh bye now." Sal said as he waved good bye to the retreating forms of Dumbledore, Fudge and the Aurors, then jumped onto the couch, "I'll let him have the room just for tonight." he said picking up the forgotten book.

---------

"So what was with the looks you gave to those three?" asked a slightly jealous Veela. Harry turned around to look at the said Veela with a surprised look that soon turned into a smirk and he walked over to the Veela.

"Aw is someone jealous?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around the Veela's neck.

"A Malfoy does NOT get jealous, we get possessive." Draco said as he wrapped his arms around his mate's slim waist.

"Show me just how possessive you can be." Harry whispered then kissed Draco. Draco's Veela side was jumping with joy as he was finally able to kiss his mate. Draco's tongue licked the bottom of Harry's lip asking for entrance which he was granted access, he made sure he didn't leave any place untouched. When the two separated Draco rested his forehead on his mate's, the were both panting.

"Only after you tell me what was with the looks." Draco said and Harry groaned then pushed Draco on to the Queen size bed. Draco growled when he smelt another's scent on the bed. "Why the hell does this bed smell of another?" Draco asked and Harry sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Me and Salazar share the room." Harry said.

"But there is only one bed." Draco pointed out.

"So we share the bed its no big deal." Harry said as he started to crawl onto the bed towards Draco.

"Another man sharing your bed is a big deal, what is he was to challenge my claim on you?" Draco asked.

"Sh love, that would never happen." Harry said as he started to run his hands over Draco's firm stomach, Draco stood up leaving an annoyed Harry on the bed as he started to pace.

"How do you know, he could be secretly planing to take you away from me and would have the upper hand because he could tell the elders that he has already slept with you, and then he would be able to take you from me because his scent would be all over you and I would loose you. And if that happened I would kill myself." Draco said.

"Oh would you shut up, Sal would never think to fight your claim on me because he is a Submissive like me AND he has a mate already!!" Harry yelled from the bed making Draco stop his pacing, "So would you get over here already and fuck me!!! Or if you'd like I could bring in that whore that was all over you during the opening feast and let you fuck her if that is what you wanted!!!!" Harry yelled. Draco stood where he was and looked at his mate then pounced on him.

**Warning Mature scene cover your eyes if you do not wish to read this**

Draco attacked Harry's mouth his his as his hands unbuttoned the buttons on his mate's shirt that was getting in his way of touching his mate. Harry was also working on Draco's shirt buttons, once both shirts had been disposed of Draco moved his mouth from Harry's to his neck bitting, sucking and licking. "Oh god" Harry moaned as Draco's hands had found their way to his nipples. Draco slowly made his way from giving Harry one hell of a love bite to his left nipple were he lightly nipped at the pick nipple. Harry moaned and arched his back. Harry's hands hand found their way to Draco's soft hair and Draco's right hand had found the button to Harry's pants. Draco switched nipples as his hand slipped under Harry's pants find out that Harry wasn't wearing underwear.

"Going commando love, very sexy." Draco said as he lightly squeezed Harry's growing hard-on.

"Oh god." Harry moaned as he pulled Draco into another heated kiss. Draco smirked into the kiss as he took Harry's pants off. He broke the kiss to get a good look at his now naked mate under him. Harry cheeks were flush from panting, his pouty lips were red and swollen from the kiss they had just shared, his hair was spread out on the pillow behind him like a dark halo, and his already dark green eyes had darken with lust.

"Mm, perfect." Draco moaned at he licked his lips as he undid his pants and then slipped them off along with his silk boxers. He watched at Harry licked his lips as he too took a look at his mate. Harry leaned up and kissed Draco again and pulled him back down to the bed. Draco's hand went down to Harry's hardened member and started to slows pump him.

"Oh god" Harry moaned again as he broke the kiss to throw his head back in pleasure. Draco kissed his way down to Harry's hard on, he removed his hand and received a whimper from Harry. He looked into Harry's eyes as he kissed the tip of his member before he took it into his mouth. Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his member was enveloped completely within Draco's hot wet mouth, his fingers was in Draco's hair as he tried to thrust up into that nice warm mouth but Draco had held his hips down.

"Now now, don't be impatient." Draco said then started a slow rhythm of deep throating, humming and a strong tongue running over the head while he sucked hard. He was getting very hard from the moans that his little sub making. He held three fingers to Harry's mouth who imedantly started sucking on them like a sucker, and Draco moaned at the felling of Harry's sinful tongue running over his fingers sending vibrations to Harry's member making Harry moan. When Draco thought that his fingers were wet enough he pulled them out of Harry's sinful mouth receiving a small whine that turned into a moan when Draco gave a hard suck on his member. Draco brought his fingers to Harry's entrance. "This may hurt, but I have to prepare you so that I won't hurt you even more when I take you." Draco said as Harry whimpered at the lose of his warm mouth. But moaned in pain with the first finger entered his tight entrance, teared started to roll down his cheeks. "Shh love relax." Draco said then started to deep throated Harry -who instantly forgot the pain- again.

"God Draco." Harry moaned and grabbed his shoulders as the second finger entered him and began to scissor him. "DRACO!!" Harry yelled when Draco's finger hit a bundle of nerves that sent him straight into ecstasy. "There" Harry moaned as Draco hit his prostrate again then added the third finger. Harry hissed in pain before Draco hit his prostrate again, and again, and again. "DRACO!!!" Harry yelled as he came. Draco eagerly swallowed all of Harry before he removed his fingers and kissed Harry letting him taste himself. He positioned himself between Harry's legs, his hard member at Harry's entrance.

"Now this will hurt, but the pain will leave and your will feel pleasure." Draco said then slowly pushed himself into Harry's tight entrance, "Gods Harry your so fucking tight." Draco moaned then started to kiss Harry's tears away and paused to let the smaller boy get used to him. Once Harry nodded for him to move he continued to push himself in until he was fully inside the boy. He waited until Harry was used to him before he started a slow rhythm.

"Fast." Harry moaned as the pain left and pleasure took its place, Draco did as he was told and went fast hitting Harry's prostrate, "God Yes!!" Harry moaned as he left scratches down Draco's back. "Harder" Draco complied.

"God Harry, so good." Draco moaned as he plowed into his mate.

"Draco, oh god yes Draco Harder!!" Harry moaned. He could feel he was close.

"Oh god Harry." Draco said as he did as he was told. Draco was in heaven.

"DRACO!!!" Harry yelled as he came bring Draco over the egde as his muscles tightened around him.

"HARRY!!!" Draco called as his seed shot into Harry. He fell on Harry in a crumbled heep, exhausted and slowly coming from his high. He rolled off of Harry and pulled the covers over them and they fell asleep.

-------

Salazar walked into his room opened his and Harry's closet ignoring the sleeping couple to look through the clothes humming loudly. He ducked when a pillow aimed at his head came fly at him. "Now, now Harry, there was no need to through the innocent pillow at me, its not it's fault that the counsle has called a meeting in five minutes." Salazar said, and smiled when he heard lit charge groan.

"Can't you just say I'm sick or something?" Harry asked.

"If you want them to come barging into your room then yes I can." Salazar said as he through Harry a nice clean prince robe at Harry who caught it. "Now get your lazy ass up." Salazar said as he grabbed Harry's arm that was still in the air from catching the robe and pulled him out of the bed earning a growl from Draco who had woken up when Harry took the pillow out from under his head to throw it at Salazar. "Growl all you want I have to take him, you can have him back after the meeting."

"How long will that be?" Draco asked.

"What am I a stuffed animal?" Harry asked.

"Yes, now shut up." Salazar said and Harry started to pout, "It depends on what the counsle wishes to talk about, but I will try to have him back in one peace by lunch." he said pulling the still naked out of the room, but before he could make it safely out a planket was thrown at him.

"Don't let anyone see him naked!" Draco growled out and Salazar wrapped Harry in the blanket making a cocoon out of the blanket.

"Great now how am I going to walk?" Harry asked.

"Like this." Salazar said then threw him over his shoulder. "See ya lover boy, well be back." he called over his shoulder then left the room, Draco had to bite his lip so he wouldn't laugh.

Severus was sitting at the kitchen table about to take a sip of his coffee when Salazar came out of his and Harry's room with a rolled out blanket over his left shoulder and headed toward the bathroom. "Hello Sev." Salazar said in a cheery mood.

"Hello Sal." Severus said as he watch the boy walk into the bathroom and saw that the rolled up blanket was actually Harry rolled up in a blanket. "Hello Harry." he called.

"Hello Sev." Harry said said before the bathroom door shut, and Remus walked out of the kitchen carring a plate of scrabbled eggs just as Draco walked out of Salazar and Harry's room. "Morning Dra." Serverus said.

"Morning." Draco said sitting down at the table and Remus handed him the plate.

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S COLD!!!!" came Harry's voice from the bathroom.

"Does this happen every day?" Draco asked eating his breakfast.

"Yup" Severus said sipping his coffee.

"TOO HOT ASSHOLE!!!!" Harry yelled and Remus went and knocked on the door.

"Yes" Salazar asked as he opened the door.

"Would you two like some breakfast?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, we don't have time, we have a meeting in three minutes." Salazar said with a smile.

"Okay, try not to let Harry kill any body this time." Remus said then sat down next the Severus and across from a shocked Draco and just ate his breakfast like nothing happened.

------

Draco was worried, Salazar had promissed Harry would be back by lunch, well it was past lunch and he was in the middle of potions. The door awung open and Salazar, Liz and Will ran in. "Sorry we're late." Liz said.

"Just take your seats." Severus said in his teacher mode.

"Where's Harry?" Draco asked.

"He should be here soon, but let him calm down before you try to talk to him." Will said. Just then the door was thrown off it's hinges and a pissed off Harry came stomping in.

"Harry James Potter, there was no need for tha. . ." Severus started but froze when Harry glared at him making him gulp. The bell rang singaling the end of the class, everyone ran out trying to get away from the pissed off Sub.

"Love, what is wrong?" Draco asked, Harry turned his glare to him.

"Romeo and Juliet" Was all that Harry said before storming off leaving a confused Draco in his wake.

* * *

**So what do you think that mean? **

**And what do you think will happen to Dumbledork?**

**And think you to all my reviewers, you guys give me the insperation I need to continue :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Veela Love**

**Summary-**

Harry gets his inheritance, and what a shocker that is; who knew the Potter's- or Evens'- had Veela blood running through their vanes. Harry turns into a rare Dark Veela, he is the mate of the Light Veela Draco Malfoy. How will he take this news? How will Ron and Hermione take the news that they may lose a friend?

**Chapter five-**

"Harry James Potter, there was no need for tha. . ." Severus started but froze when Harry glared at him making him gulp. The bell rang singaling the end of the class, everyone ran out trying to get away from the pissed off Sub.

"Love, what is wrong?" Draco asked, Harry turned his glare to him.

"Romeo and Juliet" Was all that Harry said before storming off leaving a confused Draco in his wake.

**\''/ Veela Love \"/**

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table stabbing the poor chicken leg with a fork thinking back on the meeting he had this morning with the Dark Veela King, the old fuck-face he would soon replace. 'Good riddance if you ask me.' Harry though growling causing a poor first year to to shit himself in fear and get up and run to the bathroom to change himself.

**_~Flash Back~_**

_Harry and Salazar ran through the counsel's castle hallways trying to make it to the meeting on time. "Hurry up Harry, if you're late one more time who knows what they will make you do this time!" Salazar said._

_"I'm coming Sal." Harry called to him. They turned a corner and slid through the double doors to the meeting room just as they began to close. "Woot made it!" Harry cheered._

_"Haha, yeah but we cut it very close Harry." Salazar said._

_"Yes, close indeed." a stuffy male voice said from behind Salazar and Harry, they spun around and saw a man with long midnight black hair with fire red streaks going through it, he had cold brown eyes with cat-like pupils. "Harry, you are going to be taking my place soon, you should know that you need to be on time and not running in at the last minute." the man said and Harry bowed._

_"I'm sorry milord, it won't happen again." Harry said._

_"Hn, if I recall correctly, you said that at the last meeting when you ran in." The man said._

_"I'm sorry sir, but you did not remember correctly." Harry said and the man's eyes flashed in anger, the counsel flinched back in fear._

_"What?" The man asked angry that this insolent brat dared to say he was wrong._

_"At the last meeting I told you that I would not let myself be late again, and as you can see I am not late. This time I am saying that I will not run in at the last minute." Harry said politely but smirking at the same time. "So as you see it is not the same." _

_"Yes, I see, you are correct Young Prince." The man said through clinched teeth. Harry and the man seem to get into a staring contest for a minute before the man looked away to look at the counsel members, "Now that the Young Prince has finally got here we can begin our meeting." the man said and Salazar pulled Harry into a seat right next to the Dark Veela King, Salazar stood right behind Harry._

_"Ah, yes, right." A nervous looking boy with shoulder length pink hair with red streaks through out it, and light pink cat-like eyes. He moved some hair behind his elf-like ear. "So the vampires and were-wolves have stopped their fighting and made a temporary treaty until the war between Dumbledore and Voldemort is through." the boy said and the King looked bored, Harry looked at the boy interested in what he was saying so the boy looked at Harry._

_"That's good, thank you for informing us Vincent." Harry said smiling at him and Vincent beamed at Harry before bowing._

_"Is there any update with the men we sent out to try and convince the merpeople to stay neutral?" The King asked, Harry felt Salazar tense up so Harry reached back and took Salazar's hand and gave it a quick reassuring squeeze before he let it go. _

_"Yes, they have managed to convince them and they sent word that they are on their way home, they should be home by 1 today." A boy with shot dark brown hair with blond streaks through it and dark brown cat-like eyes said and Harry felt Salazar relax and he smiled._

_"Thank you for reassuring us, Markus." Harry said and Marcus nodded._

_"And what of the missing elf children?" The King asked._

_"They have not been found as of yet." Another boy with long blue hair with green streaks through out it, and sea-green cat-like eyes, "But we are still looking for them, we shouldn't stop until they are found." the boy added._

_"No, we've spent enough time searching for them as it is. If we haven't found them by now, we won't ever find them so stop the search." The King said coldly._

_"What? No, we can't stop, Aiden is right, we need to continue the search until we find them." Harry said glaring at the King, "It has only been two weeks since they have gone missing, we can't give up now. Aiden don't stop the search continue looking for them." The King stood up and grabbed Harry by the arm forcing Harry to stand. Harry winced at the pain that the King caused him, Salazar's eyes widened in shock and made a move to push the King away from Harry._

_"Move and I will make sure he doesn't come home today." The King growled and Salazar stopped and looked at Harry with apologetic look._

_"I know, you're forgiven." Harry said looking at Salazar then turned to look at the King, "And you, how dare you threaten to keep Salazar from his mate. You can't do that." _

_"I am the King I can do what every I want." the man said._

_"Oh yea, what would you do if I told you that you could not see your mate?" Harry asked and the King glared at him._

_"I would kill you." The King growled. _

_"So why threaten Salazar?" Harry asked and the King slammed Harry into the wall and Salazar winced and Harry hissed in pain._

_"You dare question me, the King? You are nothing but a whinny weak Prince." The King said._

_"I'm not scared of you." Harry said._

_"Not now, but if I kill your little snakes you'll learn to fear me just like everyone else." The King said smirking. Harry growled and grabbed the King by the collar and spun them around so the King was up against the wall._

_"You fucking touch Romeo and Juliet and I'll have your fucking head you fucker!" Harry growled out and everything in the room began to shake. Salazar's eyes widened in fear and he ran over to Harry and pulled him away from the King before Harry killed the King. _

_"I think the meeting is over." Salazar said and pulled Harry from the room. Once they were out of the room Harry ran down the hall way and Salazar ran after him. Harry ran into a huge room and over to an empty cage._

_"No." Harry said then ran out of the room only to bump into the King, Harry grabbed his collar again. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY? IF THEY ARE HARMED I WILL KILL YOU!" Harry yelled pissed. The King smirked but said nothing._

_"Will, Liz get here now, we need to stop Harry before he does something before he kills again." Salazar muttered and Will and Liz appeared behind him._

_"Harry stop" Will said running over to Harry and pulling him away from the King._

_"Milord, please leave so Harry doesn't kill you." Liz said gently ushering the King down the hall and away from Will who was struggling to hold a pissed off Harry back._

_"Harry, calm down what every that ass said couldn't have been so bad." Will said._

_" He threatened to Kill Romeo and Juliet and now they are gone!" Harry yelled._

_"Sal, do something, we can't let Harry return like this, Draco will have our heads for sure." Will said and Salazar nodded, he walked over to a struggling Harry grabbed his face and this kissed him on the lips. Harry felt a wash of calmness flow through him before he passed out._

**_~End Of Flash Back~_**

The next thing Harry remembered was waking up on his bed in his and Salazar's room. Salazar had walked into the room throwing his school uniform at him and told him to get changed, while he had gotten changed Salazar had informed him that while he had been sleeping not only had he slept through lunch but him, Will, Liz and everyone of the counsel had been looking for Romeo and Juliet and had yet to find them. This had pissed Harry off but Salazar would not let Harry got back and kill the King. Salazar, Will, and Liz forced him to go to class even though they were late and only had like five minutes left of that class. After class had ended and Harry had snap at Draco Will had taken Draco out side, 'Probably to inform him who Juliet and Romeo were. And if that fucker says I'm over reacting and that they are just snakes I will cut his balls off because they are not just snakes. They are snakes that remind me of Draco and me." Harry thought. Romeo was an albino python and Juliet was a black mamba, and was gorgeous, they were two totally different snakes but they were in love. Harry smiled as he thought of his snakes and his Draco, suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder. Harry jumped in shock and turned to see a guy with dark Red hair with blond streaks through out it and Auburn cat-like eyes.

"Hey Harry have you. . ." The guy stopped mid-sentence and his widened. The guy removed his hand from Harry's shoulder as if it had burned him. "No." the guy whispered.

"Dennis, I can explain." Harry said and the guy stepped back shaking his head. Suddenly Salazar ran up to the guy and hugged him.

"Oh Dennis, I've missed you so much!" Salazar squealed, the guy removed Salazar's arms from him and held him at arms lengths away from him looking at him like he was disgusted.

"How could you Salazar." Dennis said, "How could you do that! And with him of all people!" Dennis asked yelling now catching everyone's attention including Will and Draco who had just walked in.

"What are you. . ." Salazar started before his eyes widened and Salazar looked to Harry then to Dennis. "Dennis, I had no choice!" Salazar said.

"Oh don't give me that line, I know you damn well had a choice, no one forced you to do that with him!" Dennis growled and Draco was confused what the hell was going on here.

"Dennis, please let us explain!" Harry yelled.

"Why would I want to listen to someone who Salazar did that with?" Dennis asked then turned and began to walk out of the room, by now Salazar was crying.

"Please don't leave, I'm sorry I love you Dennis!" Salazar cried falling to his knees and Dennis stopped and turned and looked at Salazar then to Harry who was also crying.

'Probably because of what they did.' Dennis though.

"I love you too Sal, I just need some space." Dennis said then left the room. Harry then fell to his knees and pulled Salazar into a hug crying. Salazar burred his head into Harry's chest, Liz walked over to them and hugged them.

"I'm so sorry Sal, it's my fault." Harry said, "If I hadn't have been so careless we wouldn't have needed to do that."

"No Harry this isn't your fault, it's mine for suggesting you do it." Liz said.

"No, it my fault, I'm the one who chose to do it." Salazar said through sobs.

'What the hell? Did those two really have sex?' Draco thought feeling betrayed.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait. I promise to not keep you waiting as long. Hope you like this chappy!**


End file.
